Strawberry death
by daymich
Summary: Una mocosa peli naranja y un gigante oji violeta, que jamás pensaron que sus caminos se cruzarían. (Genderbender de bleach)
1. Tan femenina como siempre

Strawberry death

Bleach no me pertenece, es la gran creación de Kubo-sensei pero con una historia creada por mí

**Importante:** En esta historia Ichigo es una chica (Ichi) y Rukia es un chico (Ruki) solo para dar un poco de originalidad.

La historia la volví a re escribir aunque no cambie gran cosa solo agregue mas detalles para hacer mas fácil la lectura

**Nota:** _Pensamientos en cursiva _y –diálogos marcados con guion-

**Sumary: **Una mocosa peli naranja y un gigante oji violeta, que jamás pensaron que sus caminos se cruzarían. (Historia genderbender de bleach)

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche cuando un chico alto con profundos ojos violetas y un cabello tan oscuro como aquella noche salía de su tienda favorita<p>

-Vuelve pronto Ruki- Dijo la vendedora de larga cabellera rubia y un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes

-Nos vemos Urahara- dijo el joven mientras salía _-No importa cuánto tiempo pase, esa mujer no cambia-_

Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su casa, cuando de repente comenzó a llover, saco su paraguas blanco y apresuro el paso.

Pero justo cuando doblo en la siguiente esquina

-Pero que pelo tan encantador- se escucho a lo lejos con una voz rasposa

Ruki vio como unos 3 hombres de aspecto aterrorizante acorralaban a alguien pero no podía distinguir muy bien a quien

-Mira niña ¿por qué no nos acompañas?- dijo otro de los hostigadores

Justo cuando intento tocar a la chica, esta le propino una patada que lo saco volando

-¡MOCOSA!-dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba

-Vas a ver qué significa meterse conmigo-

CRACK! Era el sonido de su quijada rompiéndose por el puñetazo que Ruki le propino

-Muy bien ahora uste…- Ruki se dio vuelta para encargarse de los otros dos pero estos ya estaban en el suelo, y en su lugar se encontraba una chica de acaso 1.50 y extraño pelo naranja sacudiendo su uniforme, inútilmente, pues ya estaba toda mojada

-¿oye estas bien?- le dijo Ruki sujetándola de los hombros

-No gracias a ti- le contesto quitándose sus manos de encima

Se miraron directo a los ojos

_-Ese extraño pelo naranja-_

_-Esos extraños ojos violetas-_

-ja- dijo la chica y empezó a caminar

-¿Dónde está mi paraguas?- se dijo Ruki a si mismo mientras buscaba _-Espera un minuto ese uniforme no era de...-_

-¡Oye!- Ruki grito pero la chica ya había desaparecido

-Ya que-

Ruki se fue silbando a casa como si ese día no hubiese significado nada.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**1 mes después**

-Onee-san! Ya levántate- era Yuzu del otro lado de la puerta, como siempre el pequeño siempre enérgico y responsable del hogar

Ichi se levanto de la cama y se puso un camisón para ir a desayunar

-buenos di…- Ichi solo se tuvo que mover un paso para esquivar el puñetazo de su madre

-¡aahhh…! ¡Mi manicura!- decía Isshi con su mano en el agujero de la pared

-buenos días ichi-nee- le dijo Karín ya sentado en la mesa, era el hermano deportista muy al contrario de su gemelo

-buenos días- dijo Ichi al momento de sentarse

-¡Oka-san!- grito Yuzu mientras sacaba a su madre de la pared

-Ichi-nee llamaron de la escuela, tienes clases mañana- aprovecho Karín para decirle a su hermana

-¡EHHH! Pero si llevo de vacaciones como dos semanas-

Ichi sintió una mano pesada sobre su cabeza, era la de su madre que la apretaba

-¿Recuerdas el incidente que tuviste con una chicos de grado superior el semestre pasado?- le dijo

-¡Pero mamá! No es justo esos tipos se lo buscaron- dijo Ichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-El director dijo que tenias que tomar clases de regularización y esas empiezan mañana- ahora era Yuzu quien hablaba

-demonios (¬¬)-

-hija no te preocupes, además mi amiga Urahara ya tiene todo tu material esperándote en su tienda solo tienes que ir por el-

-esa mujer tiene demasiados empleados pero nunca da servicio a domicilio... mejor me voy a cambiar-

-¿Karín?- le dijo Yuzu a su gemelo

-¿Qué paso hermano?-

-¿Qué son las clases de regularización?-

-mmmm… son clases especiales para aquellos que reprobaron o en el caso de nuestra nee para los chicos problema-

Ichi bajo las escaleras usando un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes con un número 15 cubierta con un suéter abierto

-tan femenina como siempre Ichi-nee- le dijo Karín sarcásticamente pero Ichi lo ignoro

-ya me vo…-

-¡BANZAI!- rápidamente Ichi salió de la casa y solo escucho el estruendo adentro

-¡MI ZAPATO!-

-¡OKA-SAN!-

-_mi familia no cambia- _pensó Ichi mientras se dirigía a la tienda de Urahara

Y justo cuando doblaba en la última esquina para llegar, choco de frente con alguien mucho más grande que ella

-itaiiiii- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- perdón venia distraído, oye yo te conozco- dijo una voz masculina

Ichi lo miro le parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde _-Esos extraños ojos violetas-_

-lo siento no te recuerdo- le dijo mientras se paraban

-entonces debió ser mi error- _ese extraño pelo naranja-_

-¿esto es tuyo?- le dijo Ichi tomando una bolsa de plástico con una caja dentro

-ahhhh dame eso- tardo mas en decirle que en quitarle la bolsa

-ja- fue lo único que dijo antes de retomar su camino

- ¿OYE NO ME DIJISTE TU NOMBRE?- le grito el chico pero Ichi lo ignoro

-no debió de haberme escuchado- se dijo a si mismo

RING! RING!

-eh? ¿Mi celular?- dijo Ruki mientras lo sacaba

-moshi moshi ¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?- fue lo único que ultimo escucho Ichi antes de entrar a la tienda

-¿Urahara-san?-

-¿eh? Pero si es Kurosaki-chan- dijo un hombre bastante atractivo de tez oscura y pelo morado con un particular tatuaje de gato negro en el hombro

-¿Yuruichi-san? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- _Acaso este hombre no envejece-_

-owww… Kurosaki-chan has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi- Yuruichi se acerco para apreciar a la joven mas de cerca tomando su barbilla

-eh… Yuruichi-san está muy cerca- Ichi podía sentir su respiración sobre su nariz y se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate

-jeje discúlpame no me di cuenta-le dijo mientras se alejaba

-Yuruichi acabas de traumar uno de mis mejores clientes y ya vas tras otro, buenos días Kurosaki-chan- dijo Urahara quien iba saliendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda

-Buenos días Urahara-san, mi madre me envió-

-oh cierto tu también empiezas clases mañana-

-no por gusto-

-soy yo o será que hay muchos jovencitos en regularización este año- dijo Yuruichi

-así perece, serán 300 yenes- dijo Urahara entregándole una bolsa a Ichi

-gracias ¿Cuánto cuesta una paleta de fresa?- dijo Ichi señalando una paleta de caramelo duro

-esa, llévatela le debo varios favores a tu madre, ¿no quieres el dispensador de caramelos? Me acaba de llegar una de edición limitada de chappy-

-¡ESA BASURA! No gracias- dijo mientras salía

-tan femenina como siempre Kurosaki-chan- alcanzo a escuchar a Yuruichi antes de irse

-_cuantas veces tengo que escucharlo en el día- _pensó de camino casa

-la verdad nunca entenderé a ese par de locos- se dijo a si misma

* * *

><p>¡FIN! Pero solo del primer capítulo jeje<p>

Bueno ahora algunas aclaraciones:

Como se dieron cuenta todos los personajes están cambiados pensé que sería más divertido así :D

Lo difícil fueron los nombres ya que no quería cambiarlos mucho, lo más simple que pude hacer fue abrévialos o dejarlos si sonaba bien o en el caso de Karin fue ponerle un acento para cambiar la pronunciación

Este capítulo así como todo la historia se lo dedico aaaaaa… MI, no no es cierto! XD mi nee me va a golpear! Pues claro que se lo dedico a mi querida Nee-san! Elena! Esta historia seguiría en mi cabeza de no ser por ti

Bueno a todos qe se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo muchas gracias y espero que me dejen un review, no tengan piedad que tengo que aprender

Volvi a retomar la historia después de mucho tiempo espero continuarla XD


	2. Clases de regularización

Strawberry death

Bleach no me pertenece, es la gran creación de Kubo-sensei pero con una historia creada por mí

**Importante:** En esta historia Ichigo es una chica (Ichi) y Rukia es un chico (Ruki) solo para dar un poco de originalidad. Arriba el RukixIchi!

**Nota:** _Pensamientos en cursiva, _ y –diálogos marcados con guion-

**Sumary: **Una mocosa peli naranja y un gigante oji violeta, que jamás pensaron que sus caminos se cruzarían.

* * *

><p>Lunes 6 de la mañana e Ichi se dirigía a la escuela<p>

-_malditas clases de regularización como si las necesitara-_

-¡Kurosaki-chan!-

-¿eh?- Ichi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con…

-¿Ino?- Era un chico alto de pelo corto bien ejercitado y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Adonde crees que vas Ichi?- dijo alguien mas

-¿Tatsuki?- un chico un poco más alto que Ichi parecía acompañar a Ino

-Perece que alguien también tiene clases de regularización- le dijo Tatsuki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-¿Acaso ustedes también se metieron en problemas?- pregunto Ichi

-Kurosaki-chan ya sabe que soy de lento aprendizaje- le dijo Ino

-y yo no podía dejar solo a Ino con todas esas acosadoras- se apresuro a decir Tatsuki

-¿acosadoras?- pregunto Ichi

-puede que Ino perezca un casanova pero en realidad no se atreve a declarársele a la chica que le gusta- dijo Tatsuki en voz baja solo para Ichi

-¡Tatsuki-kun te escuche!- les grito Ino

-¿A Ino le gusta una chica? Me alegro (^^)- comento Ichi

-Ichi no creo que hayas entendido…-

-¡BUENO YA VAMONOS JEJEJE!- interrumpió Ino jalando a Tatsuki para que empezaran a caminar

~O~

Ya en la escuela

-Ohaio- dijo Ichi mientras abría la puerta

-¡ICHIIIII!- se escucho el grito por todo el salón

¡CRASH! Ichi estampo a Kei contra el piso

-Ichi que nadie te dijo que a las mujeres no se les pega- dijo Kei en el piso sobándose la nariz

-ya que también soy chica así que puedo saltarme esa regla- dijo Ichi mientras se dirigía a su lugar

-perece que por fin alguien te golpeo Asano-chan- dijo Mizu quien entraba al salón

-pero a mí nadie me golpea más que Ichi y claro mi hermano así que solo por eso lo permitiré- dijo Kei mientras se levantaba

Después de eso entraron Tatsuki e Ino

-¡INOOOOO!- se volvió a escuchar por todo el salón y Kei salió corriendo a abrazarlo

-Ohaio Kei- dijo Ino con Kei sujeta a su cintura

-Tú no piensas lanzarme ¿verdad? Ino-

-claro que no jamás le haría daño a una señorita tan encantadora-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- gritaron todas las chicas del salón claro todas menos Ichi y Mizu

-Mizu ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te parece encantador Ino? Digo lo entiendo de Ichi porque ella nunca se ha enamorado pero ¿tu?- le dijo Kei a Mizu mientras se sentaba en su pupitre

-es porque a Mizu solo le gustan los hombres mayores- dijo Ichi mientras sacaba sus apuntes

-¡ICHI ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¿Oh? Ohaio Chad- dijo Mizu

-Ohaio Mizu Ichi Kei- Chad saludo y rápidamente se dirigió a su banca en la parte de atrás del salón

-Esa chica da miedo, es tan grande que me sorprende que entre por la puerta- comento Kei

-No digas esas cosas Asano- le contesto Mizu

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido? ¿Oh? Mira quien llego-

- ¿eh? Pero si solo es Uryuu-chan- le dijo Mizu

-si esa chica fuera más sociable estoy segura que hasta a Ino le gustaría-

-podrían dejar de estar de viejas arguenderas y dejarme leer mi manga- les dijo Ichi con su vista entera en un manga

-¡Mira ya llego!-Ichi alcanzo a escuchar a Kei pero no pensaba distraerse de su manga

-Ohaio-

_-esa voz ¿Por qué me resulta molesta?-_

-Mira Ichi te presentamos a Kuchiki-san- le dijo Kei

Ichi quito la vista de su manga solo para ver a…

-¡TUUUUUUU!- lo señalo Ichi

-por favor solo llámenme Ruki (^^)-

-¡KYAAAAA!- gritaron todas las chicas del salón

-mucho gusto soy Ruki Kuchiki ¿y tú eres?-

-silencio chicos que su sensei ya está aquí- dijo el maestro entrado al salón

-¡Ohaio sensei!- dijeron varias personas del salón

-Ohaio chicos ¿Por qué no me sorprende ver las mismas caras?-

-etto ¿sensei?- Ruki era el único que no se había sentado

-¿oh? Kuchiki tu eres nuevo aquí, me gusta tener nuevo alumnos, pero no en clases de regularización, por favor toma asiento al lado de Kurosaki, y aunque solo tú seas nuevo tendré que presentarme ¡yo soy Misato Ochi-sensei y seré tu maestro por este mes!-

~O~

¡RING!

-bueno chicos hora del almuerzo pueden salir-

Todos se apresuraron a salir pero Ruki se metió enfrente de Ichi obstaculizándole el paso

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Ruki

-No creo que no- Ichi rápidamente se escabullo a un lado de él con la intención de salir

-¡Como que no!- Ruki la sujeto de la cintura y la subió a su hombro

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS! BAJAME- y los dos salieron por la puerta

-¿Acaso Ruki se llevo cargando a Ichi?- pregunto Mizu

-Que esperabas que la noquera y se la llevara arrastrando, eso no se vería bien en un hombre- le contesto Kei

Afuera del salón

-Listo ya te bajo pero deja de quejarte- dijo Ruki mientras la ponía en el piso

-Es tu culpa por llevarme como un secuestrador- le contesto

-¡si estoy aquí es por tu culpa mocosa!-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-la noche que te conocí estaba lloviendo, termine enfermo y al día siguiente tenía mi examen final-

-pues entonces es tu culpa, para que te enfermas-

-para salvarte de esos brabucones ¡Por dios ni siquiera te acuerda!-

-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para saldar cuentas por ser "salvada" como tú dices- dijo Ichi mientras parecía irse a la azotea

_-maldita mocosa-_

-¿¡Kuchiki-san!- grito Ino corriendo por el pasillo junto con Tatsuki

-¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Tatsuki

-Claro- respondió Ruki

~O~

2 de la tarde hora de la salida

-Nos vemos Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun- se despedía Ino

-hasta luego Ino, Tatsuki- les respondió Ruki

Ichi y Ruki comenzaron a caminar

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?- pregunto bastante molesta Ichi

-Podrías dejar de ser una molestia no te estoy siguiendo voy a mi trabajo de medio tiempo-

-¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?-

-¿De repente te estás interesada en mi vida privada?-

-Entonces olvídalo-

-Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Ichi-

-Ojala y no-

~O~

Ya en la residencia Kurosaki

-Tadaima- dijo Ichi

-Onee-san estamos en el comedor-

-Tan temprano y ya quieren comer- dijo Ichi dirigiéndose al comedor

-Ichi-nee no estamos comiendo-

-¿Entonces que están haciendo…? ¿TUUUUUUUUUUUUU?- grito Ichi al ver con quien estaban sus hermanos en el comedor

* * *

><p>Fin del 2 capitulo<p>

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado me imagino que ya saben quien esta con los gemelos ^^ pero apuesto a que no saben por que jeje

Muchas gracias por leer y perdón si me tarde pero no me llegaba la inspiración el punto es que aquí esta y recuerden no tener piedad en sus reviews

Saludos a mi querida nee Ele-chan asi como a Kaikiyu y a May-hime por sus rewiews me hacen llorar de felicidad gracias!

Eso es todo y Daymich fuera ^^


End file.
